Gromdarr
Gromdarr is a country in Khaen-Maal A harsh and imperialistic nation on the plains, Gromdarr was the first country settled by Angrarians and remains with the most powerful military in the world. Lead by a bloodline of bloodthirsty and insane rulers known as Elders, every single person is required to be a part of the military reserves when they reach the age of 15. Ironically, the law of the land is that anyone determined to be mentally ill is boated to the volcanic island of Tori'Guagua and literally pushed by soldiers into the bubbling lava. The law, made by the insane Elder Shawkim and enforced by his subsequent rulers does not apply to them. They conquered several nearby island nations and later a large portion of Saerodin. The most iconic Elder of Gromdarr was Elder Horris, who had his father killed by flaying him before tying him to the mast of a ship filled with human hair and having the ship sunk into the Bay of Blo'Shar. Although Gromdarr, under Elder Horris gifted lands to the travelers who entered the land, he remained Elder of Gromdarr, Enochria, Aridia, and Noh'Garr. The four kingdoms underneath the Elder of Gromdarr are referred to as "Squal'la'Shar" or, "The Fortress of Blood." Gromdarrian Invasion of Ma’käa In the year 276 the leaders of Gromdarr met in a moot and discussed the current plans for war. They realized that war with the East would gain them no new land in the foreseeable future, and so they planned to take another landmass, Ma’käa. The country was a massive jungle, and populated by a matriarchal society consisting of many tribeswomen and few tribesmen. An army of 100 000 soldiers were loaded into boats called Stromlods which were large troop carriers, and sent to surround the island. This all occurred days before the annual High Council meeting of Elders and Magistrates, and at the meeting Gromdarr laid out his declaration of war against Ma’käa. The Magistrates were outraged, as the leaders of Ma’käa used to be good friends of theirs back in Angrar, but they couldn’t do anything to stop Elder Horris. The next day all of the Stromlods were docked onto the island, and the troops marched in. The soldiers cut down trees all over the island for fires and for food and the small village of Nan was soon overrun with soldiers. No one was spared, except for the leaders two women by the names of Corinne and Madelyn, who were taken back to Squalicorax. When they had finally reached the city, the women were held guilty for treason to the empire, for fighting back, and thrown in max security prison in the dungeons of the Royal Palace in Squalicorax. Back on Ma’käa the soldiers burned every tree on the island down and began to import farmers in from Gromdarr. The farmers made wheat and fruits grow all over the island, to ship back to Gromdarr, for the surplus food value. Magistrate Itonoh was already upset with Gromdarr, as Gromdarr had recently inquired into the Golems that Dante was producing for Magistrate Itonoh, and how Elder Horris had wanted them gone. Magistrates Thraenwole and Itonoh decided to cease all interactions with Gromdarr, and doing so, also Aridia. Gromdarr was determined to destroy those Golems, for the fear of a war breaking out between the nations. (See the Feud of the High Council.)